MegaMan Star Force: The X Chronicles
by IliadofLife
Summary: I thought I would bring a Mega-Man X into the Starforce Series. I'm too tired to bother with a summary but I think the story will turn out alright. T for language and gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Can I ask you something? Do you remember that day, when you were like say...somewhere in your early teens, and you said to your parents, "This is so not fair!" their response was always like running straight into a brick wall. It always stopped you right in your tracks, because there is no response to it.

"Life's not fair."

Oh...and ain't that the truth? Life is anything but fair. One moment you're a kid, and the most you ever think is when you have to have a good excuse for not doing your homework. Then all of a sudden you're thrust into the cold cruel world and forced to fend for yourself.

That's the story of everyone's life, even my own; just like you I was a child, I bet you find that hard to believe don't you? Your greatest enemy; the cold, metallic, artificial...monster that stands before you was once a sweet, warm-hearted, innocent boy. In fact, it's been only a month since I donned this cold shell.

You see, this all started out when you declared your petty little war...

When the war started, I was just a 14 year old boy sitting at home watching television with my big brother. Next thing I know, I'm on the run because patriots like yourself- rogue soldiers who just weren't satisfied with the stable nation you eked out of the barren borderlands. That's right, I was a pioneer bound for ABLE; or, I was, until we were spotted by soldiers patrolling the borderlands. They opened fire on us, and I got separated from my family in the frenzy. As your brothers-in-arms surrounded me, I was absolutely certain that my demise was at hand.

But faith, had other plans.

A band of gangsters had risen over the far hill and your brothers-in-arms fell, one by one like flies. They took me in, taught me to survive, and together we had set out for ABLE, killing any soldiers we came across. Unfortunately, word of our attacks had reached Patriot central intelligence. They set up check points all around ABLE, determined to kill us. Honestly, I should have saw it coming but, I thought we had you scared shitless. So again, I found myself at the crossroads of life and death. Bullets were flying every which way, if there is such a thing as hell on earth, that was it. Everyone who ever gave a damn about me, killed in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. When it was my turn to die, one of the gangsters, had jumped in front of me to shield me from the bullets. Barrage after barrage of hot lead poured into her body, but she never let me go. My guardian angel, she protected me...even though doing so, had brought an end her life.

The rest of my gang was killed yet she never drew her last breath, immortal, like the angels of above, a true savior. Re-enforcement were due in ten minutes but again luck was on my side and a neutral officer of ABLE happened upon the massacre. He joined the fray, and since you have that treaty with ABLE, the Patriots had no other choice, but to fall back. He ran over to us and without missing a step, pulled out a med-kit. He checked my guardian angel's vitals and went through the routine. Giving his condolences, he told me there was nothing he could do to save her. All of a sudden she grabbed my hand, and she pulled me close to her and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry hijo. I'll be alright, the lord will protect me now. You go..." she told me between coughs. I was heartbroken... My body convulsed with each sob and again she wiped my tears and repeated her words.

"But it's not fair! Mama it's not fair!" I cried. I called her that for as long as I can remember, she was- no, she IS my mom...regardless of what anyone says, but...what she said next took away what little innocence I had left.

"Life's not fair hijo. Now GO!" blood pooled at the edges of her mouth. Her time had come, so the officer did his civil duty and gave her a lethal injection, she died a peaceful death with her son at her side...

May she rest in peace.

Like running into a brick wall...I couldn't argue, I couldn't refuse; so I listened, I left and finally made it into ABLE with the help of the officer. Later, I would find out that the officer who saved me was actually the architect and navigator of ABLE. His name was Light.

Once we got to ABLE; he gave me a choice, go and find my family, or he could give me the opportunity to stop this war, to have my revenge on YOU.

You don't need to be told what choice I made.

So I was transformed, from that weak 14 year old boy into the monster that stands before you now. Now I remember you asked me for my name, and I shall tell you. Pay close attention, because you'll only be able to here this once.

The soldier was brought face to face with the muzzle of the monster's gun.

"I AM X."

The trigger is pulled and another one bites the dust.

The rest is silence...

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

X looked down upon the soldier's now limp body. Another one to cross off his list: the Sergeant Major of the patriot forces. He pulled up his intercom and rang up his operator.

"Aile, it's X. The Sarge has been eliminated."

"That's three high value targets in one day; good job X."

Aile Miranda Light the Able Navigator's Daughter. Her precision in spotting and her strong demeanor made her a viable match for X. Her track record: flawless, having never lost a single soldier to enemy forces.

"Who's next on the watch-list?"

"X, that's enough for today."

"Who's next?" X asked again, raising his voice.

"X, mission complete. return to base NOW."

"...understood, on route to HQ."

X put away his intercom and sighed in defeat, if her skills weren't enough to give her the position as his operator, the fact that she had him at her beck and call, did.

Back at HQ...

Aile removed her headset and cracked her fingers. It was late and she was tired, but she wasn't going to be leaving until HE came back. Aile always hated when he would do this, she knew why he did it, but...she still couldn't bare to see him like this. Day after day he would assassinate official after official, officer after officer, without relent. He was exhausted and she knew it, and yet he refused to take a day off. She picked up her GPI, the ABLE variant of the VG-Hunter. 8 names remained on the ABLE watch-list.

"He's almost free..." She sighed as she put her GPI down.

The door to the operations room opened and at the threshold was a tired X, without his armor. He had dark circles underneath his eyes but at the same time he wore a smile that could brighten anyone's day. Aile rolled her eyes at him, a psychopathic killer one moment, a kind young soul the next.

"There are 8 names to go Exfil."

Exfil, she would never tell him to his face but she hated the name that gang gave him. It was short for Exfiltration, military jargon for the removal of personnel or units from areas under enemy control. In plain old English it was running away. He never told anyone his real name, because his gang name was a constant reminder that he was a coward at heart. When he wore that armor he was X the Beast of ABLE, unstoppable, unbreakable...but, on the inside he was fragile. He would be damned if anyone besides her knew that though.

Aile walked over to him and handed him his GPI. He opened his list and crossed out the 3 he had killed today.

"and then there were 5..."

"We're almost done Aile, Tomorrow we'll hit the brigadier-" X was stopped mid-sentence by a piece of paper being thrust into his line of sight. It read Special Concert at ABLE stadium. "What's this?"

"You know Sonia right? She's my pen-pal from Electopia. She's also a very famous singer and actor. She's holding a concert tomorrow, to which, she gave me two tickets along with back-stage passes to go to. Please?" Aile put on her best puppy eyes.

"Aile you don't have to ask me to take a day off..."

Aile pouted and put a ticket into his hand. His eyes grew wide with realization.

"Oh no Aile...I-i can't!"

"And why not? You haven't taken a day off since you came to ABLE! We've got 5 targets left so you can afford a day off!"

"I still have missions scheduled tomorrow-"

"I've cleared your schedule tomorrow! Please Exfil! You're exhausted! you NEED a day off!"

"Aile you don't get what you're asking me to do-"

"Oh yes I do. I'm asking you on a D-A-T-E, and you'd better say yes."

"B-b-b-but-"

Aile used the puppy eyes again.

"...I'd be happy to take you on a...date."

Aile squealed in excitement while X just sighed. She placed a kiss firmly on X's lips and skipped out the door.

"Pick me up from my house at 7 'O Clock sharp okay? Don't be late~"

X just stood there and smiled. Even if he was the Beast of ABLE, he was still HER Beast first and foremost.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. So how do you like the beginning of my new fan-fiction? I know it's a little slow right now, but give it time. It does take a little explaining though. This is taking place during the same time as Starforce Series but obviously Geo isn't going to be in it...yet. You'll soon see the rest of Geo's friends soon but for now I'm just trying to introduce the X crew. I decided to not include Alia because I don't know what to do for her...anyway I hope you enjoyed it. This fusing chapters together will probably be a re-occurrence because I don't want to post 729 something words at a time because that never covers much of the story anyway.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Time For An Update.

After Aile took her leave Exfil headed over to Light's Lab. Aile may have cleared his schedule for tomorrow but he still had to some loose ends that needed tyeing up before he was done for today.

"Good Evening Navigator Light." Exfil greeted as he walked through the automated doors to Light's Lab.

"More like Good Morning. Christ Exfiltration, don't you ever sleep?" Light pushed off from his desk and walked over to Exfil.

"What can I say? Ain't no rest for the Wicked."

Thomas Newton Light, ABLE city Navigator. Light is the unofficial president of the borderlands, in charge of any and all diplomatic affairs; besides that, he was also the creator of the X armor that Exfil uses. Exfil will never admit it but Light is the closet thing to a Father he's had since the migration and would give up his own life to protect him.

"So what did you need me for Light?"

"I thought you'd never ask, I've discovered the missing element of your suit."

The X armor, while it was the image of fear embedded into the hearts and souls of all the patriots, was nothing more than a pile of metal; everything from communication to weapon systems has to be done using external means. Light had been working non-stop, around the clock, looking for a way to make the suit self-reliant. Light walked over to his desk and picked up what looked to be a heart.

"This is the Zero Heart."

"Zero Heart?"

"Yes, you see it's a prototype. It'll be the foundation of what will become the X heart; ground zero if you will, ergo: the Zero Heart."

Light walked over to a Capsule at the far corner of the room and ushered Exfil over. Then he punched in the code to said Capsule and it opened to reveal an updated X armor. Its Cobalt-tinted alloy lambent despite the dim lighting.

"God damn it Light! Holy shit this thing is a work of fucking art!"

Light cringed at Exfil's...colorful vocabulary. Everyone knew he had a habit of swearing when he was excited.

"I had a feeling you would like it, however there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"Yep, you see, this armor just can't be worn like your old armor can; it has to bond with it's user, same goes for the Zero heart."

"So...you're telling me that I've got to have that thing embedded into my body...?

"Yes."

"-and my heart needs to be swapped out for the Zero Heart?"

"Yes."

"Will it hurt?"

"Like nothing you've ever imagined."

"Can't you put me under?"

"For the Zero Heart, yes, but for the new X armor you're going to need to be awake so I can calibrate and bond it properly."

"How many days will I need to recover?"

"You'll only need a good night's rest. After both artifacts are implanted and attached, respectively, you're body will heal up on it's own and you'll be able to move up and about."

"The wonders of modern science..."

"Indeed."

"And-"

"-Until you activate it, nobody will even know that you're...more than human shall we say?"

"That we shall. So when is the operation?"

"Right now."

That night, the streets of Able were filled with Exfil's screams of agony.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome to the future<p>

Assimilating New User DNA.

Assimilation Complete.

Core functions online, clear to proceed.

Exfil groggily opened his eyes and stretched. The operation was worse than any nightmare he had ever had. Exfil walked into his bathroom and went through his usual Morning routine, shower, shave, the usual. Moments later he emerged ready to tackle a new day.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Or...maybe not.

"Aile you need not be so Temperamental..."

"You skinned my boyfriend, tore out his heart, turned him into a living, breathing, WMD and you accuse me of being Temperamental!"

Exfil groaned and jumped right back into bed, WMD or not, he was not in the mood for one of Aile's tantrums.

"...what's that smell?"

Cloak Engaged.

That was until his nose caught a whiff of Aile's pancakes.

Exfil strolled out of his room and walked right into the kitchen. After grabbing two pancakes from the pile and pouring a generous amount of syrup on them, he noticed something.

The entire room was silent.

Exfil turned to the two and raised an eye brow.

The two in question were both slack jawed.

"Can I help you?" Exfil asked more confused than ever.

Aile let out a head-splitting scream and picked up the frying pan she had used to make the pancakes that Exfil was almost certain he wasn't going to be able to enjoy.

"Aile put down the frying pan."

"Dad! How can you be so calm when there is a ghost in the house!"

"Exfiltration, please for all our sakes turn off your cloaking device."

Exfil looked down at his hands and realized that they weren't there. He let out a quiet hmm in realization and started to feel around his body for the-

Cloak Disengaged.

There we go.

Aile dropped the pan and fainted on the spot, while Light mumbled something along the lines of, "that'll come in handy on Halloween." as he took he leave, most likely bound for ABLE Officer HQ.

Exfil, now fully visible, had chosen to dig into his breakfast. A warm, syrup glazed smile on his face.

Exfil was watching the morning news when Aile finally recovered from her morning scare. She tipped-toed into the living room and took a seat next to Exfil on the sofa.

"Are you feeling okay Aile?"

"I should be asking you that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what Dad did to you. He brought you home...and you were out cold. I was so worried about you." Aile hugged her knees close to her chest as a sole tear ran down her face. Exfil wiped it away and kissed her on her forehead.

"Weren't you scared?"

"No."

"But Dad said that you couldn't stop screaming!"

"I said I wasn't scared, I didn't say it didn't hurt."

"Oh...Exfil can I ask you something?"

"You just did but if you want to ask something else go ahead."

"Why do you do this to yourself...?"

The room fell into an awkward silence for moment. Finally Exfil stood still for a moment and then sighed.

Cloak engaged.

"Goddammit Exfil not again!" Aile screamed as she tried to feel around for him. After a few moments Exfil reappeared with a picture. It was of a family of 4.

"Don't you remember?"

Flashback.

"This is my family..." Exfil proceeded to point out each member...his tears increasing with each syllable. Aile listened intently and held Exfil's hand as he struggled to get out what his brother was like and what his parents did for him when he was 5 and fell off his bike. He finger went from member to member until it landed on him. He was 7 in the picture and holding a brand new navigator terminal. Exfil stopped dead in his tracks and turned the picture so he could get a good look at himself.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Exfil fell to the floor and cried tears he didn't know he could cry. Aile wrapped her arms around him trying her best to console him.

"It's okay Exfil."

"Don't you fucking dare say that! It's not okay! Not even fucking close! Look at me! I'm only 14 for Christ's sakes! I'm supposed to be starting my freshman year of high school not blasting people's head's off!"

Aile held Exfil tighter than ever before. She had forgotten about Exfil's age. It wasn't hard to do, especially from the way he acted when he was X. She herself being 24 was technically a pedophile for loving him.

"Exfil..."

"I'm not Exfil!"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Derek Crestfallen! I'm no spec ops hard man, I'm not the beast of ABLE, I'm just a kid who's in way too deep!"

"I want out!"

Aile didn't say anymore. She just held him, if only for a moment, she was going to let him be the 14 year old he was supposed to be. If only for a moment she let him be Derek Crestfallen again.

"I want out..."

"I promise you Derek. I'll get you out."

End of Flashback.

How could she have forgotten...it was the one thing that made their relationship work. This was after his first week as X and the press was going crazy. Who is X? That was all anybody ever asked. Aile would never tell Exfil this but she never called him by his first name because it was that reminder that he was still a kid and that she had no business loving him. Exfil walked over to Aile and placed a kiss firmly on her lips.

"You promised me you'd get me out. All I'm doing now is making sure we live long enough to make it over the bridge."

"Ashes scatter, burning Jacob's ladder. I'm afraid...I might...fade away."

With those words, Exfiltration, Derek, and X left Aile to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Oh my god I am tired. Well guys despite popular belief I'm not dead. I'm sorry if it's not my best work, I was up until 2 am working on it. This is my next two chapters in the X chronicles. the next three will include the date chapter and a conversation with Sonia. Now a navigator terminal is Transer that's made for use in the borderlands because the mountains surrounding the country block out the satellite reception. Now as always tell me what you think and if you could please help me with the date chapter because I'm clueless for that one.<p>

I'd like the thank Phanter Black for his/her support and company. Thank you.

By the way if you all have an Idea and not just for the date chapter but for anything then go ahead and tell me. I really enjoy it when readers like to participate in my writing.


End file.
